A selfish ending
by Castielislove
Summary: As I watched him hold my brother's daughter as Meg sat on the couch next to him, all I can think about is how unfair life has been to him. He's not complaining, but his eyes shows it all.


As I watched him hold my brother's daughter as Meg sat on the couch next to him, all I can think about is how unfair life has been to him. He's not complaining, but his eyes shows it all.

A/n: Post S12E23 where Castiel and Crowley died . Well, we all know that Cas came back from the dead through Jack but in this story there's no Jack at all and the summary says it all- Meg's alive in here. . So if you're not exactly a fan- sorry. She's back. Just came up with this. The characters are a bit OOC since it's my first supernatural fanfic. It will be in Dean's perspective by the way. It should be Sam but Dean's more fun to write and he's closer to baby Castiel. ? ﾟﾘﾗ?

Disclaimer: SPN is not mine. Reality sucks.

It's been how many years since I last saw her, the last time basically was when Crowley stabbed her to death. So, as she sat on the seat opposite to mine and next to Sam in the bunker, all I can think about is how's that even possible. She raised her eyebrow at me and said "well, Deano, saw something you like? You've been staring at me."

So, here she was acting like there's nothing weird in here? Seriously. She just knocked impatiently on the door where a devils trap is painted. What the hell! She's a demon, back from the dead and apparently a devils trap doesn't work on her. For God's sake. This bitch is driving me crazy.

"uhmm. So, Meg. You said you followed as here and you're alive. How's that even possible? And where were you the whole time?" Sam asked. Meg on the other hand just shrugged her shoulders and smirked. Same old Meg. Dammit.

"That's what I'm here for, boys. When Crowley stabbed me to save you. You're welcome, by the way. Pleasure. I'm sure I'm dead but basically am not. I woke up in a filthy hospital 3 weeks ago. So, any theory, tall and not so tall?" I rolled my eyes at that. The hell with my height.

"Ok, you evil, full of sarcasm bitch. Enough with the height difference and everything. Why now? You're stalking talents are fading huh?" I countered. She smiled- a real one which is kinda annoying by the way. Not pretty but annoying. Somehow, she seemed not herself. She's changed in some way. Why? What happened to this son of a bitch!

"Yes, basically. I'm not that black eyed bitch anymore. Ofcourse, I'm practically depressed. I need to think of a better reason why this happened. It's weird not being the same old you. It's driving me crazy. For some unknown, fucking reasons I was cured and became this human bitch. Lucky my host's dead which means I am the owner of this delicious meatsuit" she answered, smiling proudly. Aha, real answer from the original bitch.

Sam stood up and paced. He's into this I can tell. "So you're cured somehow became human and woke up 3 weeks ago? You were in a coma?"

"Bull's eye moose. Quite the smart one. So, where's Clarence? That cloud hopper might know" she asked looking around. At the mention of Cas, I felt uncomfortable. I closed my eyes as memories keep on coming back. She noticed it though and asked, "Is he alright?"

Sam avoided her gaze. When no one answered, she asked again- impatient this time, "is that son of a bitch alright?"

She looked at me and I am sure I saw something in her eyes, worry maybe. I sighed. "Cas' dead."

The silence in the bunker became deafening. No one dared to talk after my declaration. So much for a reunion, huh? As the atmosphere is getting more uncomfortable, I excused myself, leaving Sam and Meg. It's been a week but Cas' death still affects us.

Next morning seems like nothing happened but I can tell that even Meg is affected by that. She likes Cas- I'm sure of it. So, when she approached me while I browsed the web for a good hunt for distractions, I know that she wants to know the details. And when we say details, means memories which further means emotions. So much for a family drama, I presume.

"So, summary, dad's back because Clarence freed him to defeat God's sister and then when you decided to lock him in the cage again, Crowley altered the spell and Clarence was killed by dad because he was stopping him to rule the world again and that your mom and my dad were in this dimension, who knows where. Wow, I missed that part?" she stated. She's acting tough but I know she's not.

We kept her here, she's acting more like a human now, not that she's not a human but being an ex-demon- she's gone too far. She cooks and she makes chores when Sam and I went for a hunt. She became domestic. Which is a bad joke on her part.

I noticed that she and Sam were closer. He talked to her a lot, accompany her during shopping and even watching movies with her. It's weird and then one day I decided to ask Sam about it.

"Sammy, are you two, you know like together, together?" It's not like I don't like her for him but I know that she likes Cas. Sam will never be Cas.

He looks at me as if I lost my mind, which, I think is an understatement right now. I know Sam, he's my brother and for some reasons I know that Meg is a soft spot. Either because it was her who took care of Cas or it was just her- the first demon girl Sam had a crush on.

Sam looked at me annoyed and told me that somehow I'm acting weird and that their just friends. A good one. I shrugged my shoulders and simply told him that I only wants the best for him, in return- Sam glared at me.

I never questioned the closeness they have as time passes by. She's still that annoying, sarcastic son of a bitch but still, she's not a big problem. Not at all. She joins us in hunting which somehow helpful during interrogation, with that flirting ability of hers. She, once in a while joins us with our little family reunion with Jody and the brats and she became a good friend to Claire. Claire Novak, that stubborn child is close to Meg is a big joke. They talked casually- annoying Alex in the process.

"Oh, come on. Seriously? You should gone deeper Alex. You know. 3rd base or something" Meg stated, Alex glared in return. They are talking about the time where Alex and her vampire boyfriend were fooling around. Ha Ha. With Claire and Meg, I pity Alex.

"Yeah. And those pills are in advance. Right, Alex?" Claire sarcastically asked. They were making fun of her. Which I found funny by the way.

"Enough ladies" Jody yelled, with her hands on her hips glared at the two sarcastic women, women? Huh. Doesn't suit them I guess.

It's weird that everything is going back to normal. Normal? Doesn't suit us too.

I've been ignoring Sam's closeness to Meg for a month now. For me, maybe it's a changed. But when one long night as I walked passed Sam's bedroom and heard a cry of pleasure coming from there- that is fucking different.

Next morning , "Long night Sammy?" I asked grinning. It was awkward but hey, I need to ask him. He shot me a glare and sighed. I know that looked. He's my brother after all.

"Yeah Deanno and it's hot. In case you want to know. Or rather I can show you if you want to". Meg answered for him. Apparently she was standing in the kitchen's door listening to us. Quite the meddler huh.

I glared at Sam then to her. "N-O!" I spelled out angrily and walked out the kitchen. This is getting weirder and weirder.

Meg is a pain in the ass bitch but a pregnant Meg that is an understatement. If it wasn't my brother's I will definitely kill her. She slapped me one time for letting her watched Titanic. She slapped me when she smelled pie.

"We are talking about pie here bitch?" I yelled at her. She glared at me. I can't think straight with this pain in the ass bitch around me.

"I don't like the smell of the weird pie of yours. And please get Sam, I want him here" She pleaded. What the hell. Sam got himself a lunatic pregnant old lady.

Meg's on her 8th month when we decided to go shopping. Sam got himself a baby daughter and Meg said or rather yelled that she needed girly stuff for her.

"Come on. Piglets need a pigpen moron!" She demanded one time after I cleaned up a spare room. Why am I the one cleaning?, because she doesn't want Sammy to be exhausted. I need to be exhausted to please her. I'm definitely going to kill her if I have the time.

I glared at her, annoyed. Seriously. She's a bitch. "So, basically you're the mother pig?" I asked emphasizing the word mother pig and giving her a head to toe assessment. After that came out of my mouth, I regretted it because she came and slapped me as hard as she can. Dammit. I cursed under my breath while holding my left cheek. This bastard, ex-demon bitch.

After walking around the mall, the three of us decided to go and check out the menu of the expensive looking restaurant just across the "toy section". As we are waiting for the orders, we heard a familiar sound. That sound I heard in the convenient store right after Cas got me out from hell. Everyone covered their ears and as the sound grew louder this time- glasses are breaking and people began to panic. It was the sound of an angel. Their true voice.

We excited the restaurant as people gathered to look at the mess the sound made. Sam looked at me and I know what he's thinking about. Could it be that an angel is telling us something? Who knows? But as we walked towards the Impala and decided that this is it for today- I saw a man right across the parking lot. He wore his traditional brown trench coat. His hair is as messy when I first met him and his blue eyes were looking directly at us. I looked at Sam and he was as taken aback as I am while Meg were looking at us in confusion. She didn't saw him- only Sam and I did. I knew who I saw. As I looked back at where he stood, the place was empty but I have this feeling that this is real. It was Cas. I'm sure of it.

A/n: Thanks for reading. Please rate and review. Sorry for the story. I'll continue if this story caught someone's attention. I tried hard to write them but sorry- OOCs. I know- really sorry .

This will be written in 3 parts. The first part: A selfish ending (dean's perspective. ?); An unexpected ending (meg's perspective) and A chosen ending (castiel's perspective).

Chapter 2 preview

"Sam, that is Cas" I stated happily and I swear that I sounded like a child hoping for lollipops. Sam on the other hand looked troubled as if he's not happy about it. I get it though, it's been almost a year and we've partially moved on from that. We are not even making a move on getting mom back on that dimension since we know that what's in there means no luck for mom.

He sighed and I saw hurt, anger and confusion on his usually puppy dog eyes, "if that is Cas- it means that all of this is going to" he stopped mid- air. I stared at him. He sighed again, deeper this time and I swear I saw tears where beginning to form in his eyes. "If Cas is back. She will definitely leave me. Without her telling- I swear, she still and will always be in love with Cas. And everything we've been through will just be a memory driven by his death. A moving on memory. A way for her to run away from the hurt of losing him. I love her Dean- I can't lose her. Not like this."


End file.
